lanotafandomcom-20200214-history
Nero
]] Nero is a new character in the main story, first appearing at the end of Chapter 2. He and his partner, Rossa, lead Fisica and Ritmo through the Tunnel of the National Institute of Notalium in Chapter 3. Appearance Nero has black eyes and a relatively slim figure, being much taller than Fisica and Ritmo. He has straight black hair that roughly reaches his diaphragm. He wears a white lab coat with blue trimming on the edges. Like Fisica and Ritmo, he wears a Notalium pendant to protect him from the effects of Al Niente. He also wears jeans that are tucked into his boots, which are standard brown hiking boots with cross-stitched laces. Personality Nero is shown to be very intelligent with a keen sense of danger. Immediately after tuning the Percussion Instruments in Androgynos A, he says that "this is not a place to linger around. Let's get out of here as soon as possible," showing that he understands how dangerous the Tunnel can be. He isn't particularly friendly toward Fisica and Ritmo at first. Before Fisica questions his motivations and Rossa's in Chapter 3, Section 4, he says almost nothing to them. Like Rossa, he is also a very reserved person, rarely voicing his emotions. He also tends to speak only purely factual information, and keeps quiet during emotionally tense situations. The most emotion he shows is when warning the group of the impending danger in Chapter 3, Section 5 (see quote in first paragraph). Even then, he keeps calm. Nero seems to have a clear, defined limit for how serious he should be in a situation. When Fisica asks who he and Rossa are at the start of Chapter 3, Rossa telling her "it does not matter who we are", he chimes in with "her name is Rossa". This could mean that he doesn't like being totally reserved in moments like this, and would lighten the mood himself. Relationships Rossa Nero's partner in the Silence Border Guard. The two seem to get along somewhat, as we do not see them arguing with each other. They talk professionally to each other like work partners, as shown every time Ritmo tuned in Chapter 3. They seem to have been comrades long enough to be a bit casual around each other, as he does not show much restraint in interrupting her, like he did in the Chapter 3 Introduction. Fisica Similarly to Rossa, when the two first meet, they are not unfriendly towards each other, though they do not talk much until Chapter 4. Unlike his partner Rossa, Nero agrees to let Fisica take a look at The Silence Border Guard. Ritmo Throughout the story, the two don't seem to talk often. Nero talks to Ritmo, but does so when Fisica is present as well. He considers Ritmo to be childish; an example of this is shown when they board the airship in Chapter 4's story. Gracie A dog he and Rossa both owned for an unknown duration who was shown in Chapter M. Currently not accompanying them now, so it is best to assume that they lost Gracie when Al Niente occurred or is kept safe at the Silence Border Guard base. Trivia *Nero's name means "black" in Italian. *Nero's favorite foods include fruits and sweets, as seen in Chapter M and Chapter O. Gallery Story 50.PNG Story 48.PNG Story 47.PNG Story 38.PNG Story 36.PNG Story 32.PNG Story 30.PNG Chocolate adventure 3.PNG|In Chocolate Adventure Refill 3.PNG|In Refill Category:Characters